1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film winding and rewinding device for cameras which provides assurance that only intentional actuation of a changeover operation will effect establishment of either the film winding or rewinding modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the operating member for changing over a camera from the film winding mode to the film rewinding mode, namely, the rewind button, has been generally located in the bottom panel of the camera housing. However, because such cameras, have the rewind button provided at the bottom surface of the camera housing, during use with tripods attached to the bottom of the camera housing, there occurs a problem in that when it is desired to rewind the film, the tripod must be detached from the camera to allow for the rewind button to be actuated. Therefore, the mode changing operation is troublesome and time consuming.
Because of this, it has been proposed to employ an additional rewind button on, for example, the upper panel of the camera housing, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,801 (filed Jan. 23, 1979). Since, however, in this case, the changeover operating member (rewind button) has to be arranged adjacent other operating members (for example, the winding lever, the shutter dial, or the like) from the standpoint of camera structure there arises the possibility of unintentional actuation of the changeover operating member (rewind button), thus creating an alternative problem. Also, if the photographer while unaware of the fact that the operating member has been actuated cocks the film winding lever, this will result in the spacings between successive picture frames will differ from each other because the sprocket can no longer control the advancement of the film through the length of exactly one frame.
Attempts have been made to eliminate such drawbacks by providing a cover above the second rewind button so that, as this cover usually inhibits access to the rewind button, the possibility of accidental actuation is eliminated. In such a camera, however, when it is desired to set the rewinding mode, it is necessary to move the cover to expose the head of the rewind button and to push down on the rewind button. Thus, the necessity for manipulating two members independently of each other increases the difficulty of management of the camera, and creates a drawback in that the change over operation from the winding to the rewinding mode cannot be simply carried out.
For example, in such camera, it is impossible for one hand to effect the changeover operation to the rewind mode. Also, the provision of the cover creates difficulties with regard to space utilization on the upper panel of the camera housing and increases the complexity of the structure.